The Plan
by Kamika Farinas
Summary: Hey minna! This story is pretty weird but I'll let you guys read it and tell me. *warnings* Takari, Daikari, Taiora, Sorato *warnings end* Well. . .I guess that's about it. Ja ne! :Þ


The Plan  
  
by: Kamika Farinas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: No funny business today.  
  
Digimon and its characters aren't owned by me.  
  
That's all there is to it.  
  
(I'm depressed since I finally realized that. *sobs*)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: During this whole thing, the digimon are in the Digital World,  
recuperating for a REALLY long time. This takes place about 2 years after  
02, okay?? There are going to be a few couples here or hints anyway.  
  
*warning* Takari, Daikari, Taiora, Sorato *warning ends* There might be equel and a side story after this. Kay?? And please!!!! R/R!!!! *begs*  
PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~ - POV change  
  
**** - fast forward  
  
^^^^ - flashback (begin and ended)  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"-" - speaking  
  
() - Information from author *coughcommentscoughinsultscough*  
  
16-year-old Hikari Kamiya was becoming tired of 16-year-old Daisuke  
Motimiya chasing her so she decided to play along with him, or in otheords flirt with him. She didn't care whom she would hurt in the process oetting him off her back from that time on. What she didn't know was thahe would end up stabbing the person that cared for her the most, 16-year-  
old Takeru Takaishi, in the back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
"Oh, Daisuke!!!" I yell in a sing-along voice to get his attention. I  
didn't really want to do this but I had to get him off my back. I wave aim from my position and chase to catch up with him. I didn't notice that  
Takeru's face had confusion written all over.  
  
Daisuke looks at me with a weird look on his face but it quicklhanges to a grin. "Ohayo, Hikari! It's nice to see you." He says happily.  
  
Takeru also greets me, more hesitantly but of course I didn't notichat either, "Um. . . Ohayo Hikari." I smile at him and turn to talk to  
Daisuke. I also didn't see the smug look that Daisuke had as I was speakino him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari TOV (Talkover)  
  
What I just did was a mistake, but I didn't learn my lesson untiater on when I broke two people's hearts all at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
I look down at the ground as I listen to Daisuke talking with Hikari.  
She seemed to be having a good time with him. 'Looks like Yamato was wronnd everyone else, she doesn't like me. She likes Daisuke.' I thinournfully as I walk along the sidewalk to school. I look up for a seconnd at that same second, Daisuke just happened to look at me. I glare aim as he looks at me with just a smug look, acting like he had just won.  
  
I sigh as I rush inside the school leaving Hikari and Daisuke jusalking by themselves to school. I catch up with 17-year-old Miyako Inound 14-year-old Iori Hida who had left me and Daisuke to rush into school.  
They both waved at me and I stopped to talk with them for a few minutes.  
  
"Ohayo Takeru. Why the long face?" Miyako asks.  
  
"It's nothing." I say with my face facing the floor.  
  
"Takeru??" Iori asks. I look up to face him. (He had grown these pasew years.) "You can tell us, we're your friends. Remember that??"  
  
I can't help but smile at his words. He knew that I would neveorget that they were my friends especially after all we've been through.  
"Just wait a few minutes and you'll see." I tell him.  
  
Miyako and Iori look at each other but don't question what I had jusaid. After about 4 minutes, Hikari and Daisuke finally enter the school.  
Miyako just blinks at the sight of Hikari having her arm linked with  
Daisuke and laughing her head off at what Daisuke had probably just said.  
Iori gasps as he wonders what in the world Hikari was doing flirting with  
Daisuke. They watch the two fellow friends pass them and go off to theiomeroom.  
  
"Okay. . . . That was abnormal." Iori states.  
  
I look down the hallway and sigh, "At least, you don't have homerooith them." Miyako looks and frowns at me.  
  
"You like Hikari, don't you Takeru?"  
  
I look at her in shock and shake my head numerously while blushinlightly. She giggles and frowns again. I sigh and just nod my head once.  
  
"I thought so. That's why you've been taking it so hard even thougt just occurred just a few minutes ago." Miyako says.  
  
"Hai, don't tell Hikari. Okay, Miyako?? You too, Iori." I tell thend walk off to my homeroom slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miyako's POV  
  
"Poor Takeru." I say while watching him walk off.  
  
"I agree. Miyako??" Iori asks me.  
  
"What is it, Iori?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Hikari what's going on with her and Daisuke?" Ioruggests.  
  
My eyes light up and I grin, "That's a great idea, Iori. I'll do that lunch."  
  
Iori smiles, waves good-bye to me, and walks off to his class. I loot my watch and also rush to my homeroom.  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********  
  
Lunchtime. . . . .  
  
"Konnichiwa Hikari!" I call out as I spotted her from where I waitting. She grins and walks over to me.  
  
"Konnichiwa Miyako!" Hikari yells back as she was approaching me.  
  
"So Hikari, I heard something's going on between you and Daisuke. It true?" I ask when she sits down.  
  
Hikari grins and replies, "Iie, it's just an act. Do you really thinhat I would change my opinion towards Daisuke?"  
  
I stare at her in shock and finally speak, "HIKARI! What is going on that mind of yours?"  
  
Hikari looked at me weirdly and asked, "Don't you think that's a goodea?"  
  
"Iie! Definitely not." I answer angrily.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't you know how many people you'll hurt?"  
  
"Just Daisuke."  
  
"Iie, Hikari. More than that. What about Takeru? Don't you thine'll be hurt?"  
  
"Takeru? Why would he be hurt? I'm not doing anything to him. And if  
I was, I would be helping him. Now Daisuke and him won't fight as much."  
  
"You don't see, do you? You don't see how much he cares for you."  
  
"I know Takeru cares for me. He told me so and I care for him. We'rhe best of friends and after all this is over with, I can explain to hihat I was doing and he'd be okay with it."  
  
"Hikari. . . You don't see. He cares for you more than jusriendship."  
  
"Nani? Impossible. I've known Takeru for years and he doesn't caror me like that. He's just a good friend. You know, forget this. I'm ouf here." With that, Hikari ends the conversation and leaves quickly buefore she was able to leave, I saw a hint of magenta forming around heheeks. 'Could she like Takeru too, in that way? Maybe she wants to get rif Daisuke so she could get together with Takeru.' I think as I watch heeave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
I walk away shaking my head. 'I was so sure that Miyako would agreith my plan. Is what she said right? Could Takeru actually like me likhat? IIE HIKARI! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! Of course, Takeru doesn't like yoike that. YOU'RE JUST FRIENDS! Wait a minute, I wouldn't care anyway. I  
don't like Takeru like that or do I?' I breathe out a sigh and shake mead once more. I start to walk towards the school.  
  
"Opps!" I hear before seeing a basketball headed in my direction.  
"AHHHH!" I scream before the basketball leaves a dent in the side of mace. I fall to ground after impact. Darkness covers my senses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
I watch as the basketball hits Hikari. "Um. . .that wasn't my fault?"  
I question.  
  
"Come on, man." My friend, Alex Rivera, says as he hits me across thrm and leads me towards Hikari. I hesitate at first but walk over,  
nonetheless. I see Daisuke about to walk over but I bring Hikari in as fass I could.  
  
I sit beside Hikari as I watch her lie there. The nurse had said thahe would be okay. I look at her. She looked so beautiful, lying like that.  
It took all of my self discipline not to kiss her there and then.  
  
Hikari stirs as she wakes up.  
  
"Uh. . . Did anyone catch the licensee plate of that car?" She groanolding her head.  
  
"Are you okay, Hikari?" I ask her, worriedly.  
  
"Hai. Did you see who threw that ball?" She questions with a smalmile on her lips.  
  
I scratch the back of my head and sweatdrop. "Heh. That was me,  
gomen, Hikari." I say.  
  
She giggles, "That's okay, Takeru. What time is it?"  
  
"It's only been 10 minutes after lunch." I say. I watch as she trieo get up and walk towards the door. I rush to her side, to make sure shouldn't fall or anything like that.  
  
"I'm okay, Takeru. I don't need your help." She says in frustratios I still stand beside her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
Takeru stands before me and I brush him away. The nurse smiles whehe sees that I'm awake. "Okay, you two. Here's your notes. Get into clasow." She says as she hands us late passes.  
  
Takeru and I nod and take them from her.  
  
I enter the classroom only to see the face of an angry then sad  
Daisuke. 'Great. One minor setback and he's already sad.' I think as I loot him. I smile brightly in his direction and I notice that he had starterinning by then. I take my seat next to Takeru, not taking my eyes off  
Daisuke. 'This is so gross. I can't believe I have to keep staring at him.'  
I think as I stare at him and smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
I watch as Hikari stares at Daisuke. I sigh and think to myself, 'St's definitely true. She really does like Daisuke.' A loud voice snaps mut of my thoughts.  
  
"Takeru Takaishi!!" I look up and see the teacher looking at me.  
  
"Um. . . um. . . Where are we?" I ask hesitantly. The teacher lookt me angrily and looks in Hikari's direction. Hikari didn't notice and theacher was about to snap at her too but I nudged her and she finalloticed the teacher's glare.  
  
"Um. . . Hai, Ms. Farinas?" She also asks hesitantly.  
  
"I know you two were gone from the room but you should have caught ohat we are doing in here." Ms. Farinas tells us.  
  
"So. . . um. . . . What are we. . . . doing right now?" I asesitantly.  
  
"We're reading 'Romeo and Juliet' act 2 scene 2. Why don't you and  
Ms. Kamiya read the lines please?"  
  
Hikari and I look at each other. "Um. . . sure." I say hesitantly.  
Hikari nods.  
  
"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?" Hikari says looking ae. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be buworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."  
  
"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" I say, slowly movinowards her, my chair getting closer to hers.  
  
"Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a  
Montague. what's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nony other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name? What's in a name?  
That which we call a rose. By any other word would smell as sweet; So Romeould, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he oweithout that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is nart of thee, take all myself." Hikari says slowly but in a strong voice.  
The two of us stared at each other like there was no one else there.  
  
"I take thee at thy word! Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo." I said out loud.  
  
"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on mounsel?" Hikari says more surely than ever.  
  
"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint,  
is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I  
would tear the word." I say moving nearer and nearer to Hikari.  
  
"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering,  
yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" Hikari utters.  
  
"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike." I reply. The two of uere now not so far apart. We were about to kiss but the bell rang. The twf us separated quickly with both of us being bright red.  
  
I frowned as I watched Hikari walk over to Daisuke and startealking to him. The two of them laughed as they exited the room. I wallong the hallway, on my way to go home. ' Nothing will ever get Hikari tike me.' I hear a noise to the left of me and I turn to see what it was.  
Nothing was there. I happened to glance at the bulletin board and notichis sign. It said:  
  
Attention, all students!  
  
The yearly talent show is going to happen soon. Get a good act together and  
you might get the grand prize.  
  
Auditions are in 2 weeks!!  
  
Practice your act and we'll see if you get in. We hope to see you there!!!  
  
I looked at the sign in amazement. 'Looks like I'll get a way to tell  
Hikari how I feel, no matter what she feels, I've got to tell her.' I  
walked out the school quickly and rush to the person I knew that could hele. A shadow covers the bulletin board and rushes away.  
  
"Are you serious, Takeru? Do you really want to do this?" 19-year-old  
Yamato Ishida asks.  
  
'Yup, that's right. I went to my big brother, after all he is usician.' "I'm positive, Yamato. I really want to do this. I have to tell  
HER how I feel, and this is the only way I can think of." I tell him.  
  
Yamato sighs and replies, "So Takeru, what kind of song do you wano do?"  
  
I smile happily, "I think it would be good if it's a slow song thaan express how I feel easily."  
  
Yamato smiles, "I've got just the thing."  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********  
  
2 weeks pass. . . . . . .  
  
"HAI!!!! I got in!!!!!" I yell in excitement. I had gotten into thalent show easily, thanks to my brother of course.  
  
Yamato grins, "See, what did I tell you? You are good, now all yoave left to do is to practice what you're going to do on stage."  
  
I smile, "Well, let's practice."  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********  
  
2 weeks pass, again. . . . . . (I know I'm skipping a lot but most of thituff isn't important.)  
  
I shake in nervousness. I was going to come up next. I know I haehearsed a lot and practiced but I was still nervous. Thoughts werushing through my head.  
  
'What if I mess up? What if I fall on my face? What if Hikari doesn'ike it? What if Hikari doesn't get the message?' I sigh in frustration. I  
still keep shaking but then I hear my name called. I breath out, 'This is est, Takeru. It will determine how much you are willing to do this for  
Hikari.' I walk out and smile. I sit in the chair and adjust thicrophone. I notice that Hikari and Daisuke were sitting in the front, sere the rest of my friends. I smile and mutter to myself, "This is foou, Hikari." 'I hope she heard that.' I think right before I start thong.  
  
It's undeniable that we should be together  
  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
  
The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel  
  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
  
If all things in time, time will reveal  
  
One, you're like a dream come true  
  
Two, just wanna be with you  
  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
  
That you're the only one for me  
  
And four, repeat steps one through three  
  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done  
  
Then I'll start back at one  
  
So incredible, the way things work themselves out  
  
And all emotional once you know what it's all about  
  
And undesirable for us to be apart  
  
I never would have made it very far  
  
Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart  
  
One, you're like a dream come true  
  
Two, just wanna be with you  
  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
  
That you're the only one for me  
  
And four, repeat steps one through three  
  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done  
  
Then I'll start back at one  
  
Say farewell to the dark of night  
  
I see the coming of the sun  
  
I feel like a little child  
  
Whose life has just begun  
  
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine  
  
You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time  
  
One, you're like a dream come true  
  
Two, just wanna be with you  
  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
  
That you're the only one for me  
  
And four, repeat steps one through three  
  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done  
  
Then I'll start back at one  
  
After I finished singing, I got a standing ovation but I noticed thahe one person that I wanted to stand and cheer was sitting down anrying. I wanted to help her so much but I had to go backstage. I walk ouith a frown wondering what got her so down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
I wait for Takeru to go on. This was so exciting. Yamato told me that  
Takeru was singing for one person and one person only. Somehow, this newent around the school quickly and every girl hoped it was for them. I knehat deep inside of me, I hoped for it too but I just couldn't believe iyself. Well, when he came up, I knew that every girl wanted it to be fohem but then I heard him mutter something to himself. I don't know how but  
I heard him. He had said, "This is for you, Hikari." 'What does he mean bhat?' I think to myself.  
  
After I heard his song, I burst into tears. Daisuke looked at meirdly and repeatedly asked me what was wrong. I just couldn't tell him.  
'Takeru likes me. Why didn't I realize it earlier? Why Takeru? Why did yoo this to me now?' I think and watch as Takeru goes backstage with rown. After that, I slightly calm down except for a few tears stilunning down my face. Daisuke tries asking me again what was wrong but I  
still wouldn't tell him. As we wait for the winner, Daisuke tries to ase one more time but I still wouldn't tell him. Finally, the principaomes on the stage and announces the runner-ups and winner.  
  
"I'm proud to announce that our winner is. . . . ." the principaays, "Takeru Takaishi with his song, 'Back at One'."  
  
Takeru comes out happily. I watch him as he gets his trophy anaises it over his head. I didn't notice but another batch of tears werunning down my face. Everyone gave him another standing ovation, includine but I stopped clapping as I again realized that the song was for me.  
Tears ran down my face as I started to run. I was getting pretty far until  
I felt someone grab me suddenly. It was Takeru.  
  
"Hikari?" He asks concerned. "What's wrong? Why'd you run out suickly?"  
  
I didn't even think when I wrapped my arms around him and starteobbing. At first, he didn't know what to do but he just let me hug him.  
  
"Gomen. Gomen nasai, Takeru." I kept saying over and over again.  
  
"What for, Hikari?" Takeru asks.  
  
I remained silent except for the little phrase that I kept sayinver and over again.  
  
Takeru changes the subject by saying, "Never mind that, what did yohink of my song?"  
  
I try to calm down and answer with an intelligible answer. "Um, rumoas it, that it's, um. . . , it's for a specific girl. Who's that girl?"  
  
Takeru turns slightly red and answers, "Um. . . Hikari? Where did yoear that?"  
  
"Yamato and of course, the rest of the school."  
  
"Oh, um. . . . well, you um. . . see her every time you look in thirror." He says with a now, fully red face.  
  
"Iie, iie. IIE!! This is not possible." I scream out loud.  
  
Takeru had a hurt face when he heard this. "Hikari? Does this meaou didn't like it?"  
  
"Iie, Takeru. That's not what I mean. What I mean is that. . . well,  
um. . ." I reach out to touch him. He moves back slightly and faces thround.  
  
"Takeru. . ." I say quietly. I watch as he moves his head back ugain. Tears were running down his face.  
  
"Forget it, Hikari. Forget that I sang that song. Forget that I waour friend. Actually, forget I even existed!" He yells at me then turnround and walks back to the school. The face he had when he walked awatruck me in the heart. He looked so cold and unforgiving, somethinompletely unlike him. I put my hands to my face and finally notice thanother batch of tears were running down my face.  
  
'What have I done? I just lost my best friend. Not even, I lost therson that I love.' I was about to chase after him when I feel anotheerson grab onto me. I turn hoping that it was Takeru but it was really  
Daisuke.  
  
"Daisuke! What are you doing? Let go of me." I scream at him.  
  
"Hikari! Calm down. What's going on?"  
  
"Takeru. . . Takeru. . . . . He actually likes me."  
  
"So what if Takeru likes you?"  
  
"You don't get it, Daisuke. He likes me back."  
  
"What do you mean, 'back'?"  
  
"I. . .. Daisuke? Gomen nasai." I say as realization hits me.  
'Remember Hikari, Daisuke likes you. You are such an idiot. How could yoorget?'  
  
"Daisuke. Please just let go of me. I have to get Takeru."  
  
He releases me for a second and I was about to run off again but I  
felt Daisuke's hands grab my arm again.  
  
"Daisuke! Let go of me."  
  
He tightens his grip on me.  
  
"Daisuke! That hurts! Let go of me."  
  
He looks at me, face to face. I finally noticed that Daisuke haears running down his face. "Just answer me this, Hikari. Why did yoretend you liked me?"  
  
I tried to avoid answering his question but he gripped even harder.  
Tears were now running down both our faces. "Okay! I'll tell you." I shake.  
"Daisuke, I was just trying to get you off my back. I thought that if I  
pretended to like you then dumped you afterwards, you would stop botherine."  
  
"So let me get this straight, you played with my heart just to get mff your back. That makes perfect sense." He says sarcastically.  
  
"IIE, it's not like that. I just wanted you to leave me alone."  
  
"No matter what you say, Hikari. It's still the same. Why didn't youst tell me I was bothering you?"  
  
"I tried so many times, Daisuke. You never listened to me."  
  
"It doesn't matter how many times you TRIED. You didn't have to sinown to that level. I thought you were better than that, Hikari."  
  
"I am, but Daisuke. . ."  
  
"Iie, Hikari. Don't talk to me." He shakes his head, "You've become onster. A dangerous one at that. I don't want anything to do with yoow." He lets go of me and rushes off in the other direction of which  
Takeru went. I stand there, hurt yet I knew that I had hurt the hearts others too, Miyako had been right. Now I only had one problem, which one to after. Half of me wanted to go to Takeru, the other to Daisuke. I  
decided to go with my soul and heart. I went to. . . . . . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Did you honestly think I would end it here? When it gets to the good part?  
You must be seriously loony. Well anyway, hoping that you scrolled down,  
the story's going to continue. . . . . . .  
  
NOW!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I went to Takeru. I knew that he meant more to me than Daisuke. Yeah,  
sure Daisuke was a close friend but I've known Takeru for more and I  
actually had feelings for him. I rush back to the school, hoping he wahere or that there was someone there that knew where he was.  
  
I finally arrived, breathless, looking around to find Takeru. I  
spot a figure with blonde hair. From where I was standing, it looked like  
Takeru. "Takeru. . ." I whisper then I yell, "Takeru!!!!" The figure turnround and I rush towards it. When I finally reached him, I found out that wasn't Takeru but his brother, Yamato.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Do you know where Takeru is?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Yamato says coldly.  
  
"Yamato, don't be like that." I tell him quietly.  
  
"Do you know what you did to him, Hikari? You hurt him. You nearlilled him. YOU STABBED HIM IN THE HEART HIKARI! HOW DO YOU THINK I SHOULD  
ACT?" Yamato screams at me.  
  
"Yamato. . ." I whimper as tears start falling over the alreadallen tears. Yamato stares into my eyes with his cold eyes. I notice thae had also been crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yamato's POV  
  
'Look, it's the bitch, herself.' I think to myself. 'I don't get her.  
Why'd she have to hurt Takeru like that?'  
  
"Oh it's you. Do you know where Takeru is?" I hear her say.  
  
"Why do you care?" I say in my cold voice. 'The nerve of her. Cominn like this, expecting me to tell her where Takeru is.'  
  
"Yamato, don't be like that." She says in her annoyingly quiet voice.  
  
'What does she think I should act like? She hurts my own brother.  
I'll act anyway I want.' "Do you know what you did to him, Hikari? You hurim. You nearly killed him. YOU STABBED HIM IN THE HEART HIKARI! HOW DO YOU  
THINK I SHOULD ACT?" I scream at her. 'She's acting like an idiot. No duh,  
I would yell at her.'  
  
"Yamato. . ." I hear her whimper as tears start to fall down heace. 'She looks serious. I think she might really want to find Takeru.' I  
stare straight into her eyes, trying to see if her intentions were true, ahe saying goes, the window to a person's soul is through their eyes. Tearere already running down my cheeks as I stare at her. I see in her eyes,  
determination, love and worry. 'She is serious. She does love my brother.'  
I sigh and speak. "He's inside the auditorium. He won't leave."  
  
She wipes away the tears. She smiles at me and whispers, "Arigato. .  
." as she rushes into the auditorium.  
  
'I hope she'll be able to help Takeru. I hope she won't reject him.'  
I think as I watch the moon shine above me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
I rush inside the auditorium, panting slightly. I look around the noark place trying to see if Takeru was in here. I see a figure on stagitting on the chair. He, or so I thought it was a he, was looking at thicrophone and grabbed it in his hand. I walked closer to the stage withouhe person seeing me. I sit and that's when I noticed that it was Takeru.  
'What's he up to?' I think as I watch him take the microphone and hold ip to his mouth. He was going to sing again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
'Why'd Hikari have to do that? She knows how much I care for her.  
It's just so unfair.' I think as I sit in the same exact chair I did when I  
was singing my heart out to her. I take the microphone in my hand and I  
hold it up to my mouth. 'Might as well sing. Like I'm ever going to leavere until I get my thoughts straightened out.' I think before I open mouth and start to sing.  
  
Remember when we never  
  
Needed each other,  
  
The best of friends like  
  
Sister and brother.  
  
We understood  
  
Whenever we're alone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Flashback  
  
The two of them as kids playing in the park.  
  
They were playing a game of tag with Takeru being it.  
  
Hikari kept giggling as she ducked his hand.  
  
Takeru caught her and they fall down on the ground laughing.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Those days are gone,  
  
Now I want you so much.  
  
The night is young,  
  
And I need your touch.  
  
Don't know what to say,  
  
Never meant to feel this way.  
  
Don't wanna be alone tonight.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Flashback  
  
Takeru sees Hikari walking down the street, talking with Miyako.  
  
He turns to his desk and sees a picture of her and their friends.  
  
'Why can't I tell you?' He thinks as he stares specifically at Hikari.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Falling so hard,  
  
So fast this time.  
  
What did I say?  
  
What did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
(Oh, yeah, o) I hear your voice  
  
And I start to tremble,  
  
Brings back the child  
  
That I resemble.  
  
I cannot pretend  
  
That we can still be friends.  
  
Don't wanna be alone tonight.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Flashback  
  
Takeru is about to tap Hikari when she shudders at his touch.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Oh it's you, Takeru. I'm sorry. I thought it was someone else." She smilet him.  
  
He blushes, not knowing what to say.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Falling so hard,  
  
So fast this time.  
  
What did I say?  
  
What did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Oh, I want to say this right,  
  
And it has to be tonight.  
  
Just need you to know.  
  
I don't want to live this life,  
  
I don't want to say good-bye.  
  
With you, I wanna spend  
  
The rest of my life.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Flashback  
  
Takeru is singing for Hikari during the contest.  
  
She claps with tears in her eyes as he receives his trophy.  
  
Flashback Ended  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Falling so hard,  
  
So fast this time.  
  
What did I say?  
  
What did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Flashback  
  
Hikari runs out of the school.  
  
Takeru drops the trophy as it lands on the floor with a big bang.  
  
He runs out, chasing after Hikari.  
  
A few seconds later, Daisuke runs out too.  
  
All eyes are on them.  
  
Flashback ended.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Falling so hard  
  
So fast this time.  
  
Everything's changed.  
  
We never knew.  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
'I never knew. I never knew. Gomen nasai Takeru.' I think to myselefore I run out crying.  
  
"Hikari? Hikari!" I hear him say. I keep running. I ran as far as I  
ever could. I run crying, sobbing deeply. Finally I stop. I had gone about  
2 blocks from my apartment building, which was 4 blocks away from thchool. I start walking back, trying to piece my thoughts together. 'I lovim so much yet why couldn't I tell him? Is there something that I stilaven't figured out?' I think to myself.  
  
I finally reach my apartment and head inside. I see my brother stanp as soon as I enter. "I'm sorry that I'm late, Taichi." I tell him.  
  
"Hikari? What's going on?" 19-year-old Taichi Kamiya says.  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask as I head towards him. I walk to the rooe was in and notice that another person was sitting on the couch. I walloser and see that the person was Takeru.  
  
"Taichi? What's going on?" I say slowly.  
  
"Um. . . I'll let him tell you." He walks past me and whispers to me.  
"Don't hurt him again, Hikari. He really cares for you." I look at him anod. He smiles slightly and leaves the apartment. I hear the door close and  
I walk to the couch and sit down. The two of us were sitting in silencntil he broke the silence.  
  
"Hikari. . . what did you hear me sing?" Takeru asks softly.  
  
"Um. . . I heard the whole thing." I tell looking down at the floor.  
  
"I. . . I meant what I sang, Hikari." Takeru says.  
  
"I know you did, Take." I whisper. (NOTE: Take is said in the  
Japanese accent. Ta-kay. I think. . . . *sweatdrops*)  
  
He smiles as I call him by his childhood nickname. "Hika, whaappened to us? What caused us to grow so apart?" (NOTE: Hika is the sams Take. He-ka. I think again. . . *chuckles nervously*)  
  
"Take. . . I. . . . It was all my fault that we grew apart." I  
hesitantly stutter. I look at him in the eyes and he moved so he waitting next to me. He held me in his warm embrace and stroked my hair witis hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I was just too scareo even admit to myself that I truly did have feelings for you."  
  
Takeru smiles and keeps hugging me. By then, tears had already falleown my face but I knew and he knew that it would never be the same betwees. I look him straight in the eyes and we start to move closer and closeogether when suddenly. . . . . the door flies open. The two of us look ahe door to find Yamato and Taichi standing there, both with strict faces.  
  
'Uh-oh. This does not look good.' I think to myself.  
  
"So Hikari, what happened?" Taichi asks me.  
  
"Uh. . . Uh. . . why do you want to know, Tai?" I say using his olickname.  
  
"Don't 'Tai' me. You won't get out of this Hikari." He turns to  
Takeru, "You too Takeru."  
  
I see Takeru's face fall. I raise my eyebrows. 'Okay. . . . It seemhat Takeru seems afraid of him too.'  
  
"Come on Taichi. Can't we talk about this tomorrow? It is. . ." I  
glance at the clock, "12:42. What??!!! It's 12 already! This is not fair, I  
was supposed to go to the fair tomorrow."  
  
"It's too bad Hikari. And fine, we'll talk about it first thinomorrow." Taichi sighs.  
  
Yamato glares at Takeru and speaks for the first time throughout thahole event, "Let's go home and talk about this, okay, Takeru?"  
  
Takeru looked at me in desperation. I shrug and he sighs ixasperation.  
  
"Hai, Yamato."  
  
"Good." He turns to me, "I'll talk to you too Hikari."  
  
My eyes go up in shock. 'Not him too.' I couldn't say a word so I  
just nodded my head. Takeru looks at me and smiles with a face that said 'I-  
know-what-you're-going-through.' He moves closer to me and whispers, "I'lee you in the Digital World tomorrow at 4, okay?"  
  
I nod and wave bye to him and Yamato. I start to rush to my room but  
I didn't get there soon enough. Taichi grabbed my arm. "Now Hikari. Tell mhat's going on."  
  
"Demo. . . demo. . . I thought we were going to talk about thiomorrow."  
  
"It's tomorrow now and we're talking about it now." Taichi commandnd he sits me down on the couch once again. "So I hear that you playeith Daisuke's heart, is that right?"  
  
I fiddle around with my fingers. "Um. . . that's about right.  
Although, that's not the way I see it." I quietly say.  
  
"Not the way you see it?" He says enraged. "How could you even thinf such a thing to do? Have you become that corrupted, Hika?"  
  
"Excuse me, Taichi but you don't know how hard it is to be me. Likt even matters to you, you're always chasing after Sora. Well, get oveer. You'll never get her."  
  
"Don't even bring up Sora. This has nothing to do with her."  
  
"I'm going to have to. She's the only one who knows how I feel. Shnows what I'm going through. Having two boys chase after you, and onliking one of them. What's wrong, Taichi? Scared that Yamato will get heust like Takeru got me and the two idiots that look alike will lose ioth cases?" I glare at him in anger.  
  
Taichi's face scrunches into one of anger and then into one oadness.  
  
"I. . . Gomen, Taichi. What I just said, I didn't mean it." I telim in sadness. I sigh and sit next to him. "We're both such major messes,  
aren't we?"  
  
"Hikari. . . . I already lost Sora to Yamato." Taichi says to me,  
staring at his fingers.  
  
"What? How? When? What!!!!" I question.  
  
"Yamato asked her out today, and she said yes. Do you know hoorrible I feel?"  
  
"Probably not twice as much as I do."  
  
Taichi chuckles slightly, " So tell me to whole story. Starting frohe beginning," He commands.  
  
I raise my eyebrows looking for a way out of this, "Um. . . can't I  
just tell you about this tomorrow?" I shrug my shoulders.  
  
"Nope." His eyes shimmer with tears but have a little bit of joy ihem.  
  
I smile slightly, "Okay. . . . I'll tell you the whole story." I  
explain to him what had happened ever since the morning where I started to through with my plan.  
  
"Wow, Hika. You sure did go through a lot." Taichi tells me.  
  
"I know. Can I sleep now? I'm way exhausted."  
  
"You'd better. Wouldn't want to be late meeting Takeru tomorrow, noould you?" Taichi teases me.  
  
I blush and enter my room, 'Finally I'll get my chance with Takeru.'  
was the last thought on my mine before I blushed and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru's POV (after they left Hikari and Taichi's apartment)  
  
I looked up at Yamato as he headed towards our home. I couldn't seis face very well since it was really dark now. I didn't want to know hoe was feeling so I just walked alongside him in silence.  
  
"Yamato?" I utter quietly. He stops on the sidewalk and I stop besidim.  
  
"Don't talk, Takeru. Just don't talk." He says, in a commandinoice.  
  
I was scared at the tone of his voice. He had never used that kind ooice with me before. I knew that something was upsetting him. Yet througll these thoughts, neither of them were moving. "Yamato? Tell me what'rong." I whisper.  
  
Yamato looks at me with a sad face. "It's just that. . . . I lost  
Sora."  
  
"What? How?" I exclaim.  
  
"I asked her out demo I found out that Taichi had already asked heut. And she, of course, said yes." Yamato sighs. I look at him in shock.  
"I'm so sorry, Yamato. I thought she liked you." I say.  
  
Yamato puts on a weak smile. "It's okay, Takeru. I'll be okay."  
  
I smile and nod. "If you say so, Yamato. If you say so."  
  
Yamato nods and the two of us go home. (Takeru was staying with  
Yamato and his dad at this time.)  
  
'I hope tomorrow will go well.' I think as I go to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
I stretch and yawn. I giggle and glance at the clock. It was now  
10:23. I get out of bed to enter the bathroom with a smile on my face. 'Noo get ready for Takeru.' I think giggling. Taichi yawns as he hears miggling.  
  
"This is great. A giddy Hikari. I won't get anymore sleep." He says,  
sighing as he gets up.  
  
I get out of the bathroom and grab a pillow on the couch. He looks ae with an eyebrow raised. I giggle evilly (is that even a word?) and flint at him. He quickly catches it as I run into the bathroom, locking thoor.  
  
He sighs holding the pillow in his hands. "Definitely no more sleep."  
He says, groaning.  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********  
  
3 hours later. . . . .  
  
I sit in my room trying to decide what I would wear. Taichi wasn'eally helping my cause. He kept saying that it was either too short or toevealing. 'Like I have any other type of clothes.' I think as I rummaghrough my closet.  
  
I finally grab a set of clothes that looked good. It was a pinleeveless shirt with a white skirt and white boots to match (kinda like  
Mimi's outfit). I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. 'This lookood.' I think as I fix a clip into my hair. I sigh as I walk out.  
  
Taichi looks up from his seat on the couch. He grins. "That's a greautfit, Hika."  
  
I grin back. "Yay!!! Taichi agrees!!!" I exclaim as I slightly jump in happiness.  
  
He chuckles and continues watching. "Only one problem, Hika." Hays.  
  
I stop jumping and ask, "What's that?"  
  
"You're too early. It's still one." He says, his eyes not leaving thelevision.  
  
I look up at the clock and see that he was right. I sigh and walack into my room. 'This is just great. I still have 3 hours.' I shake mead in frustration. I walk out into the balcony (you know, that balconhat they have in season 1) and look out. It was still bright daylight buhe sight was breath-taking. I smile. 'I can wait.' I think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
3 hours later. . . . . (3:50 PM)  
  
I pace from side to side. 'What am I going to do??' I look to my hano see a little box that was wrapped up. 'Will she like my gift?' I sigh irustration. I walk over to the mirror and look at myself. I was wearing hite shirt with blue pants and of course, my hat. I gulp and walk over the computer. I wanted to be there when Hikari got there. (Pretend that  
Hikari knows where they're going to meet.)  
  
"Digi-port Open!" I exclaim as I hold my digivice to the computecreen. A bright light covers my room as I disappear.  
  
I stand as I arrive. I open my eyes to see Hikari standing before me.  
"Hikari?" I sputter in shock.  
  
She giggles. "Konnichiwa, Takeru." She says softly.  
  
I just blink, blushing a deep, deep red. 'God! She looks gorgeous.' I  
think. "Uh. . .Uh. . .This is for you." I say quickly, holding out thittle box.  
  
Hikari grins and takes it from me. She opens it to see a golecklace with the symbol of her old crest with a diamond in the middle (I'bsessed with diamonds, btw). She gasps, "Takeru! This looks so expensive.  
How could you afford it?"  
  
I grin. "Nothing's too expensive for you, Hikari."  
  
Hikari blushes at his words. She gives me a huge hug. "Arigato."  
  
The wind blows at that moment and flower petals start flying all ovehe place. (They're in a field, btw.) She slightly lets go of me but haer arm around me. "Wow." She utters as she looks around. I look at her anhe stares at me. Our eyes wouldn't leave each other. I inch closer to hend she does the same thing. Finally, we were able to finish what we haanted to do. We kissed. My hands were on her waist while she had her armround my neck. The wind blows the flower petals and they circle around us.  
The sight was truly breath-taking. (Well, if you were watching them, iould be. *giggles*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3rd Person POV  
  
They had decided to sit down near a tree. Hikari and Takeru weritting together watching the flowers play with each other. Hikari waesting against Takeru's shoulder. Hikari's new necklace was around heeck.  
  
"Takeru?" Hikari whispers from beside him.  
  
"What is it, Hika?" Takeru says, slowly stroking her hair.  
  
"Can you sing for me?" She asks him, quietly.  
  
Takeru smiles, "For you, I would do anything." He says, stiltroking her hair. He starts singing. (Where he gets all these songs? I  
have no clue. ^_^())  
  
It's all (it's all, it's all)  
  
You're my sunshine after the rain  
  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
  
Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
  
It's all (it's all)It's all because of you  
  
You're my sunshine, Oh yeah.....  
  
Baby I, really know by now  
  
Since we met that day, you show me the way  
  
I felt the day you gave me love I can't describe  
  
How much I feel for you  
  
I said baby I, should have known by now  
  
Should have been right there whenever you gave me love  
  
And if only you were here  
  
I'll tell you, yes I'll tell you... Oh yeah, yeah...  
  
Chorus  
  
Oh..... Oh yeah, yeah.....  
  
Honesty, couldn't be with me  
  
Like it was before, need the lesson more  
  
Cause when I close my eyes at night  
  
I realize that no one else  
  
Could ever take your place  
  
I still can feel, and it's so unreal  
  
When you're touching me, kisses endlessly  
  
It's just a place in the sun where our loves begun  
  
I miss you, yes I miss you  
  
Oh baby.....  
  
Chorus  
  
If I knew how to tell you  
  
What's on my mind  
  
To make you understand  
  
Then I'll always be there  
  
Right by your side  
  
Chorus  
  
Two people stand in the shadows watching the two teens sitting down.  
  
"Awwww!!! Isn't that the most kawaii thing you've ever seen?"  
  
"Hai. We do good work, don't we?"  
  
"Hai!" The two high-five.  
  
"Well, Sora. Now it's my turn to match-make you with someone."  
  
"Nani? No way! I told you, Mimi, I took care of it."  
  
"By lying to both Taichi and Yamato? I don't think so." Mimxclaims.  
  
Sora sighs in frustration. "I know what I'm doing, Mimi."  
  
"Demo do you know who you really love?" Mimi questions. The two walway from the new couple. (*sweatdrops* ^_^() I ended it the same way I diith the other story, "Winter Wonders" I wonder why. *giggles*)  
  
Hikari grins. "Thanks Take. Looks like my plan slightly worked."  
  
Takeru smiles, "Hai I guess you could look at it that way. Demo I  
wonder how Daisuke is."  
  
"OH my god! Daisuke!" Hikari exclaims. Takeru laughs and the cameroes black. (Hehehehehehhehehehe. I love that!!!! :))  
  
AN: Well. . . . . what did everyone think? It didn't end as I really wanteo but I guess it's good anyway. I'm going to make a sequel to this abouow Daisuke reacts and then a side story about the thing between Yamato,  
Taichi, and Sora. Please review!!!! It's down there in that box that alwayants people to type in. I don't care if you flame as long as it makeense why you would hate this story. Besides, I need help in how to improvy writing. Well, Ja ne!!!! ;Þ 


End file.
